1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trampoline parks where a framework supports multiple, individual jumping surfaces, and more particularly, to a trampoline park where individual jumping surfaces are supported by a cabling support network. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trampoline park support framework that utilizes multiple cable segments supported by a rectangular array of cross-braced individual columns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trampoline parks have become a new recreational venue throughout the country. Multiple fabric sections are each connected by a large number of springs to a network of rigid supports. Each of the fabric sections creates a jumping surface, with the array of trampolines defined by the jumping surfaces and support network permitting users to travel from one jumping surface to another over a considerable area.
Consumer Product Safety Commission standards require padding to cover the metal frame, hooks and all springs to reduce the risk of injury should a jumper inadvertently land on this frame instead of the trampoline fabric section. Notwithstanding the implementation of such padding there continues to be many visits to Emergency Rooms every year as a result of trampoline impact injuries, with trampoline parks having an increased risk of such between-the-trampoline-fabric impacts due to their multiple, adjacent jumping surfaces.
Multiple rigid rods, each extending the length and width of a jumping surface, traditionally have been used to construct the support frame network. A large number of springs connect the jumping surface to the surrounding frame of rigid rods to create a functional trampoline. The trampolines of Grelle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,895, are of this general nature.
An alternative support system is shown in Winkelhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,122, where a grid of transverse steel cables are used to form the supports for a rectangular array of jumping surface panels. The transverse cables are spaced apart a distance substantially equal to the length and width of the panels, with springs extending from the cables and attached to the panels. This cable grid is supported at the periphery by several heavy supporting poles.
The use of cables to form the support frame for the jumping panel surfaces is considered an improvement over the inflexible metal frames, such as are shown in Grelle et al. Unfortunately, a fully suspended cable grid, as is taught by Winkelhorn, is encumbered by load path considerations of cable constructions. All of the tension/load of the cables is transferred to the periphery of the grid and then to the ground through the “heavy supporting poles.” The anchoring of such poles is not always compatible with construction requirements typical of commercial mixed-use developments.
Such manner of suspended cable support also is not able to provide the vertical stiffness that is desirable when supporting the jumping surface panels. In response to impacts by users upon the jumping surfaces the suspended supporting grid permits a flexing, up and down movement, of the jumping surfaces. Such vertical motion is undesirable and detrimentally affects the perceived “jump quality” of the jump surfaces. A need exists for the greater “give” to reduce jumper injuries provided by cable panel supports over the stiff frame supports without sacrificing the beneficial jumping panel stiff support characteristics of the rigid support frame.